The present invention relates generally to the field of moving two mechanical objects away from each other, and more particularly to the field of tools that are interposed between two mechanical objects, provide a mechanical advantage, and function to move the two mechanical objects away from each other.
Many different types of tools provide a mechanical advantage and function to move objects away from each other. Crowbars and jacks are examples of such tools. There are many different types of conventional crowbars and conventional mechanical and hydraulic jacks. While most crowbars and jacks, like many of the other tools that function to move objects apart, are very effective in certain applications, they are often cumbersome and ineffective in certain other applications. For example, and not limitation, many conventional jacks and crowbars cannot be readily employed to open or close, through a full range of motion, certain types of windows, or aid in the opening of dresser drawers and the like.
For example, and not limitation, double hung windows are one type of window that is infamous for becoming stuck and difficult to open and close. Most double hung windows include an upper window panel and a lower window panel that are housed within a peripheral frame. Each window panel includes a single or plurality of panes of glass to allow light to pass therethrough. The frame typically includes a laterally extending lower crossmember, with a window sill extending therefrom, and a laterally extending upper crossmember parallel to and displaced above the lower crossmember. The frame typically further includes a pair of vertical upright-members that are distal from one another. Both of the upright-members extend between the crossmembers, whereby the crossmembers and upright members cooperate to define a window opening. The upright-members define elongated vertical channels that are oriented toward the window opening, and the vertical edges of the window panels reside and travel in the channels to facilitate the opening and closing of the window. Often the upper window panel or lower window panel becomes stuck making it difficult or impossible to open and close the window. Often the window panels become stuck as a result specific circumstances such as being in the closed position for a long period of time, or after portions of the window have been painted. Some window panels stick absent any special circumstances and are simply always a nuisance to open and close.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a method and apparatus for solving these and other related, and unrelated, problems.